


Morning Calls

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crappy writing as usual, M/M, OOC Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a secret that Kuroko loves his lights more than anything else (this is not a threesome fic tho… it’s just Kuroko loving the fact that his lights love each other..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A thing I did for the OTP Battle hosted by BPS on tumblr a month ago  
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of its characters. If I did I'd have AoKaga frick fracking 24/7 365 days/year

Kuroko looked to his right as the redhead beside him stared at his ringing phone as if it was some utterly foreign object he just saw for the first time in his life.

Granted that it was still early and the team slept pretty late last night, Kuroko can understand, somewhat, the disoriented state the male beside him is in.

Thinking that it won't hurt if he took a peek at who's calling that early in the morning, the pale teen looked over and saw that it was Aomine on the other side of the line.

_'Huh. I didn't know Aomine-kun can wake up this early…'_

Sensing some movement beside him, he saw the redhead finally reach one hand over to take the call. Kuroko was going to go then when something weird caught his eyes.

He had to stifle in his giggles when he realized what Kagami just did but then a laugh, which he tried to cover up with a cough, managed to come out when the redhead put the device against his ear.

Reigning in his urge to just cackle at his partner's antics, he decided to continue watching the redhead as he brought the phone in front of his face and stare at it in confusion.

Kuroko was definitely regretting not being able to get the whole thing on tape and he thought about what a waste it was to miss recording one of the maji tenshi episodes of his current light.

Hearing the phone ring again, Kuroko saw that the other male managed to hit the right button this time and he put the device against his ear again. The pale teen figured that Aomine reprimanded Kagami for cancelling the call when a sheepish look came over the redhead's face.

He continued to watch the scene before him and as the look on his current light's face relaxed and became that of pure happiness and love for his boyfriend, Kuroko found himself smiling along as he thought of how grateful he was to the fates for giving his two lights the happiness they both deserve.


End file.
